Now Loveless
by JamminDancer
Summary: Nina's gone and Fabian recalls what happens. Not really good at summaries. Rated T for swearing, and violence in other chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its JamminDancer Its my very first fanfiction, and this goes out to my best buddy MelodyDTK! Love you girly! I do not own House of Anubis in any way, only the plot and the laptop I wrote it on. **

How am I supposed to live knowing the love of my life is gone? I knew one day she would go, but I didn't understand why it had to be now. My name is Fabian Brad Rutter and the love of my life Nina Marie Martin is gone. It all happened about a month ago. One month, two weeks and three days to be exact.

**_One Month Ago_****  
Ninas POV**

"FABIAN!" I screamed inside the house. "Where are you?"  
"Nina! Shut up, some people need to work on their homework." Mara said.  
"Sorry Mara, but do you know where Fabian is? I haven't seen him since lunch."  
:Sorry Nina, I haven't seen him since third hour. Have you checked his room yet?"  
"That was the first place I checked."  
"Well good luck finding him, and if you see Alfie and Jerome tell them Patricia's looking for them." Mara said returning to her Science book.

Wonder what those two pranksters did to her now. Nina thought while walking outside to look for Fabian. "Nina, Nina, Nina, NINA!" Mick yelled repeatedly.  
"What is it now Mick? DId Alfie dye your equipment pink again?" I asked.  
"Well first, Alfie didn't dye my stuff pink again, and secondly why is Fabian in the workout room repeating 'Nina likes buff guys' and 'must get stronger'?"  
"Fabians in the workout room? I've looked everywhere for him, and he's in the gym?"  
"Yeah, been there since after lunch."  
"Thanks Mick, I'll go check on him." I responded running towards the school.

Fabians POV

"Nina likes buff guys." I said for the billionth time. "The stronger the better."  
"FABIAN RUTTER!" A familiar girl screamed. When has a girl ever wanted me, I'm just a weak nerd. "FABIAN BRAD RUTTER!" Wait, I know that screaming voice. Its Nina.  
"Yes Nina Marie Martin?" I asked softly.  
"Finally. I've been looking for you around this entire bloody school."  
I gasped "Oh my gosh. Did you just say "bloody" in a sentence?"  
"N-no. Why would you think that? I'm American, I don't use your British words."  
"Now, now. What would happen if the house found out that our "precious, little American" is not so American anymore?" I smiled mischievously.  
"You wouldn't dare"  
I gave her a huge grin them bolted out of the me a ten second head start Nina chased after me. After about five or so minutes of running I caught a view of Anubis House. I slammed the door open and yelled "NINA'S TURNING BRITISH!"  
Jerome, being the first one out of his room at the sound of my voice had a smirk sliding onto his face. Amber, on the other hand had a frown on her face. I guess Nina turning British didn't allow her to have a 'BAF'.  
Later the entire house excluding Nina were sitting down at the table waiting for the house-mother Trudy to bring in food.  
"Amber, where's Nina?" Patricia asked.  
"Ninas on her phone now." Amber replied before continuing to gossip with Mara.

**I know it's not that much now but I just wanted to see if anybody likes it. So, if you do please REVIEW! Oh and if you want any specific couples tell me now, and I don't know If I should add Joy and Eddie, so leave suggestions! 3 3**

**Lots of Love, **

**JamminDancer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, its JamminDancer Its my very first fanfiction, and this goes out to all my reviewers LOVE YOU! I do not own House of Anubis in any way, only the plot and the laptop I wrote it on. **

_**That day, was going great, until that phone call. That single phone call made her leave.**_

Third Person POV

After all the teasing started to die out, Nina went upstairs to her and Amber's room to read Hamlet for English class. Closing to the end of the first act, Nina put the book down to go to the toilets.  
While Nina was going to the bathroom, Fabian decided to go check on Nina, and to see who called her. When Fabian entered her room to see no one. Just an open window, Nina's phone and the book Hamlet. Fabian started to worry. "Where are you Nina? Nina? Nina?" He spoke loudly with a very concerned voice.  
Nina heard Fabian looking for her so she decided to play a trick in him.

Ninas POV

I was washing my hands when I heard Fabians delicate voice. After pranking with Jerome and Alfie last week, I had a brilliant idea. I took off my Eye of Horus necklace and slid it under the door with a not.  
"If you want to see Nina again, bring her locket up to that attic at midnight. And tell NO ONE."  
I then waited for him to go downstairs again. A couple minutes later I heard fast footsteps going down stairs. I poked my head out to check if the coast was clear, it's clear. I snuck out of the bathroom, and went into my room.  
My phone started ringing again. Fabian called me, and texted me about a million messages.

Say my name like it's the last time,  
Live today like its your last night,  
We want to cry but we know its alright,  
Cause I'm with you and your with me,  
Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

Promise me you'll stay the way you are,  
Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,  
When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,  
you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
When the innocence is dead and gone,  
These will be the times we look back on.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright

Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one I'm gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.

I decided not to pick up the phone, since it was probably Fabian again. It rang about five more times after that. For two of them they were Fabian, the other three were an unknown number. I checked my voicemail to see who the unknown caller was.

Rufus.

**SO no Joy in my story. But should I add Eddie? And what other couples other that Fabina?**

**Lots of Love, **

**JamminDancer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's JamminDancer. Thank you for all the wonderful, amazingly, awesome reviews. I heard some people are sarting to get confused with my story, so let me explain it really quickly. Fabian is recalling what happened the night Nina disappered.. At the end of the last chapter Nina had gotten phone calls from Fabian and an unknown number, which was Rufus. AND I think I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. So this goes for all of my chapters: I do not own House of Anubis, or anything else mentioned in my story. Only the plott. ENJOY**

_Nina. Her name sends chills down my back everytime I hear the name. Nina. Nina._

_**Ninas POV**_

I completely forgot about my prank on Fabian and ran to his room. When I threw open the door I saw three heads jump. Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian. I noticed the red lipstick on Eddie's face so I quickly assumed they were making out, and seeing Fabian's copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend" next to the now standing Fabian he was reading and ignoring the kissing couple a few feet away.  
"Nina, where the bloody hell have you been? Amber said you were in your room, but when I checked you weren't there. Then I got a note from someone saying to meet them in the attic at midnight with your necklace hanging off of it." Fabian started asking.  
"Fabian! Shut up for a minute, you're starting to sound like Amber. I'll answer your questions later but you need to come with me now." I snapped at him while grabbing his left hand to drag him with me.  
"Way to go dude, finally getting attention from the ladies." Eddie yelled at Fabian with a big grin on his face.  
"Nins, Nina, Nina, NINA! Listen to me!" Fabian shouted at me.  
"Fabian, I'm listening right now, what do you want?"  
"I want to know what's happening. Please tell me."  
I looked into his gorgeous coffee brown eyes, and gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you."  
"Start from the beginning?" Fabian asked gently as he was slowly sitting at the end of my purple bed.  
"Okay, I got a call from one of my friends from America. She was just telling what's new, what's hot, who's dating who and all that stuff. Once I hung up, I started reading Hamlet, and didn't hear Trudy call out "Supper". Later I went to the bathroom, and while washing my hands I heard you looking for me so I decided to play a prank on you. Which I have to say; was pretty dang devious." I said the last part with a small laugh, Fabian gave me a dirty look. "Sorry about that anyway. But I continue reading and listening to my phone ring over and over. Because of how many calls and texts you sent me." Fabian turned a light pink and looked around the room awkwardly. "My phone went quiet for a while so I decided to see how many calls I received. I got five missed calls; two from you and the other three from an unknown caller. I.."  
"Who else called you other than me?" Fabian rudely interrupted.  
"I'm going to continue with my story now... I wanted to hear the voicemails from you, and to figure out who the other caller was. After hearing your concerned voice, I heard Gran's." I started choking up now. "Finally I heard Rufus."  
"What?"  
"Don't you understand Fabian? Rufus has my Gran. The only other Martin left other than me." After saying that I broke down. Fabian moved closer to me and hugged me.  
"Nina, love. It's going to be okay." He started to massage my arms. "Sibuna's here for you, like always. Just like I will always be there for you." I looked up, to see him slowly leaning in.

**GASP. Slight Fabina moment going on there, and Rufus has Granny Martin? Oh my. I promise you, Nina disappears in the next chapter. Any suggestions or questions you have can either be sent in a PM or in the Reviews. Again which couples would you like to see? Well, I'm now starting to ramble... **

**Love You All, JamminDancer**


End file.
